1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation controller configured to output an answer or a reply to a user utterance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional conversation controller configured to output an answer or a reply to a user utterance is developed to be employed at various situations.
It is expected that the conversation controller counsels a person on his/her problem. For example, in a case where a problem (e.g. illness or injury) occurs when the person stays at home with a child, the person feels at ease if there is a counselor around the person. Especially, if the counselor has expert knowledge about medicine and psychology, this increases the person's sense of ease.
As a technology capable of counseling a person on his/her problem, we can assume using the conversation controller. However, it is difficult for the conventional conversation/controller to counsel the person because the conventional conversation controller has a character that an output of an answer or a reply is completely depend on a person utterance. For example, in a case where contents of the person utterance do not cohere because the person loses his/her head, the contents of the person utterance become to be unclear due to missing subjects etc. Thereby, the conventional conversation controller does not understand the contents of the person utterance and can not output an answer or a reply suited for the person's question.